Ma vie en gifs
by Gokash
Summary: Ca parle d'Aidan, et de Dean aussi, il est là. Quelques gifs insipides, un portable qui fait appareil photo et un regard provoquant. La touche "supprimer" aussi, ou "partager", faut juste savoir sur laquelle on veut appuyer, et mieux vaut ne pas se tromper, sinon, on pourrait bien tout foutre en l'air. Quand on en vient à jalouser notre vie sur internet, plus rien ne va. Aidean.


****Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Aschen qui est venue me parler de RPF alors que j'étais tranquillement en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de "Vous revoir"...  
Et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un RPF. Donc voilà, il est écrit, en entier. je posterai le deuxième chapitre plus tard, selon mon humeur.

* * *

Aidan reposa son pinceau et regarda fièrement sa toile. Si on fermait un œil et qu'on oubliait qu'il avait tenté de reproduire ce magnifique paysage néo-zélandais, on pourrait presque dire que la toile était une réussite et que ses nuages ressemblaient plus à des nuages qu'à des moutons sur fond bleu.

Il posa son œuvre sur l'herbe et s'allongea lourdement. Après tout, lui, ce qu'il recherchait dans ses cessions de coloriage, ce n'était pas des chefs-d'œuvre, mais des instants tranquilles ou rien ne comptait mis à par la proportion de bleu et de pourpre qu'il devait utiliser dans son mélange. Lui qui avait une personnalité débordante, la peinture était devenue un moyen de canaliser tout ça tout en lui offrant une superbe opportunité pour méditer face aux paysages sauvages que proposait ce pays.

Mais, bien vite, l'écho de pas lourds sur le sol le rappela à la réalité et Aidan se redressa au moment un crétin blond à l'accent autochtone se laissa gracieusement choir à ses côté.

- Hoy, ça fait une heure que je te cherche, faut que je te montre la nouvelle !

Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean sortir son androïde qu'il ne tarda pas à lui coller sous le nez :

- Tada ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Dean… je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voir ces trucs !  
- Oui mais là, c'est brulant de réalisme, je suis sur que ça va te faire douter toi aussi !  
- Moi aussi ?

Curieux, Aidan prit le téléphone des mains de son ami et regarda l'image qui s'y trouvait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'abord puis son visage se colora d'une jolie teinte rose qui vira rapidement au cramoisie.

- C'est.. herm.. gods, je n'en avais encore jamais vu des aussi réalistes…  
- Ha, mais c'est parce que tu ne t'intéresses pas à ce genre de site… crois moi, ce n'est pas la pire, je la trouve juste mignonne celle là, je voulais que tu la vois.

- Mignonne ? Ces fanatiques jouent avec nos images et toi, tu trouves ça mignon ?  
- Pas seulement, craquant aussi, regarde ! T'es aussi rouge sur ce montage que tu ne l'es maintenant. Cette fille a vraiment bien su cerner ton côté timide et timoré. Et puis regarde les détails, ils sont vraiment réalistes !  
- Quoi ! C'est faux ! Et puis je fais bien trop soumis sur cette photo ! Comme si j'étais du genre à m'accrocher désespérément à ta tunique quand tu me roules un patin !  
- Parce que je t'ai déjà roulé un patin ?

Taquin, Dean haussa un sourcil et lança un regard en coin au pauvre irlandais qui toussa de gêne.

- Façon de parler…

Le blond tacha de retenir un sourire amusé. Aidan n'était vraiment pas à l'aise sur ce sujet, pour le plus grand bonheur du néo-zélandais qui adorait le taquiner là dessus.

Tous les jours, Dean arpentait goulument les sites de fanart, fanfictions et autres et se délectait de tomber sur des photos ou textes croustillants qui le mettait en scène dans des situations qui n'avaient rien de chaste avec son irlandais préféré et, lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose qui en valait la peine, il ne manquait jamais de le partager avec le premier concerné.

Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, se voir lui-même allonger Aidan sur un canapé pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages commençait à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche, même s'il se gardait bien de le faire savoir, surtout que l'irlandais était bien moins coopérant dans la réalité que sur la toile.

- Quoi ! Mais attend ! T'as vu ces gifs ?

Intéressé, Dean jeta un regard sur son écran et retint un petit rire. S'il avait vu ces gifs ? Tous les soirs peut-être même plus. Aidan était véritablement à croquer sur ceux là, d'ailleurs « Dean », l'avatar du blond sur internet, le croquait véritablement. Le veinard. Il le faisait même crier.

Grisé par les images, l'irlandais continuait de suivre le fil des posts taguées #aidean #Britchell ou #durincest, commentant, écarquillant les yeux ou s'étranglant selon le degré de réalisme ou de provocation. Dean se contenta d'ouvrir sa bière tout en regardant du coin de l'œil les différentes expressions qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de son collègue et ami, espérant sans trop l'oser, voir une lueur intéressée naitre dans le regard de l'irlandais.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elles me mettent presque toute à la place du soumis ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un soumis ? Franchement, Dean, regarde moi ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête d'un mec qui gémit dès qu'on le touche ? Pourquoi elles me font ça ? C'est mal !

Courroucé, Aidan leva son regard pour croiser celui de Dean, dont l'esprit était resté en mode off à partir du moment où il lui avait fallu imaginer le brun gémissant au moindre contact.

- Dean ?  
- Hu ? Herm… Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
- Moi je te le dis ! Quand bien même tu m'embrasserais, je ne gémirai pas comme une donzelle !  
- Cette réalité ferait trop mal à nos admiratrices…

Dean porta la canette à ses lèvres et bu quelques gorgées pour faire passer le « quand bien même tu m'embrasserai », cherchant à faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui cria fortement « challenge accepted ! », puis proposa sa bière à l'écossais qui refusa d'un froncement de sourcil, trop concentré à lire une fiction MA+ à l'orthographe douteuse, au scénario inexistant et riche en onomatopées.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur passe par la tête ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Ca ne le dérangeait pas lui. Surtout que, le plus souvent, il avait le beau rôle du mâle viril.

- Non et puis, tout de même, c'est très irrespectueux, houlà ! Anders et Mitchell ? Pas mal celui-là… et Oh my… ! C'est moi ça ?

Immédiatement, Dean se redressa et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son collègue aux joues cramoisies pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais Aidan mit vivement l'écran hors de vu.

- Hey ! Nan ! Elle est carrément offensante celle-là ! Je t'interdis de la regarder !

- C'est qu'elle doit être particulièrement alléchante… allez… montre !  
- Nan ! Et essaie même pas de me… non !

Profitant de sa position qui lui donnait l'avantage, le néo-zélandais attrapa la taille du plus grand qu'il bloqua sans problème malgré ses gesticulations et ses hurlements de goret qu'on étrangle. Le blond chopa le portable après une lutte acharnés et, assis sur le corps de l'irlandais écrasé au sol, il jeta un œil à l'image et en resta bouche bée.

Le montage en lui même n'était pas plus osé ou plus réaliste que d'autres qu'il avait pu voir. Mais l'image débordait de sensualité. Il s'agissait d'une vue d'Aidan avec, en premier plan, le haut du dos et l'épaule, nus, du néo-zélandais. Le brun était langoureusement allongé au sol, nu lui aussi, offert, la peau rutilante et couverte de marques, ses cheveux mi-long totalement désordonnés, les lèvres abimés par ce que l'on devinait comme un excès de baisers et toute son attitude clamant de manière provocante un certain « prend moi et ne lésine pas ». Mais, le pire, c'était le regard, troublé, aguicheur… affamé.  
Dean expira difficilement en posant le portable au sol, il n'osa pas regarder l'irlandais sur lequel il était assis, de peur de céder à l'appel qu'il avait ressentit sur le montage trop réel, trop vrai. Il dégluti avec peine, ramassa sa canette précipitamment et se leva, sans un regard pour l'homme à terre.

- On ne va pas se laisser faire tout de même !  
- Pardon ?  
- Non mais, regarde ! L'auteur de ce.. de cette chose à reçu des centaines de vues, de commentaires et autres ! Tu imagines ? Pour un montage utilisant MON corps !

Toujours dos à l'irlandais qui s'était assis, Dean pris son souffle et se retourna tout en priant de ne pas faire une bêtise, comme regarder trop intensément le brun, exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. Mais, en même temps, ces joues rouges de gênes, ces sourcils froncés et ce regard farouche avaient de quoi accrocher le regard même des acteurs néo-zélandais les plus respectables.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, je n'aime pas l'idée que la terre entière puisse te voir sous ce jour là. Herm ! Je veux dire… puisse NOUS voir sous ce jour là.

Gêné, Dean se gratta la joue et regarda distraitement la peinture d'Aidan qui gisait au sol. Ce dernier le fixa quelques instant du regard en se demandant bien ce que pouvait révéler ce petit lapsus, mais préféra ne pas s'attarder là dessus.

- Moi, ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'un montage, même réaliste, ait plus de vues sur internet que mon propre compte Tweeter…  
- C'est parce que tu ne pose pas assez de photo de toi à poil… tu devrais essayer, ça ferai un malheur j'en suis sûr.  
- J'ai une meilleure idée… Je vais simplement avoir besoin de toi, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
- Pardon ?

Inquiet, le néo-zélandais recula franchement lorsque qu'Aidan, le regard fou, se précipita sur lui et lui attrapa le col.

- Assit ! On va les pourrir ces pouffiasses qui jouent avec nos images ! Il est où l'appareil photo sur cet engin ?

Puis, avant que Dean n'ait pu faire entendre sa voix, l'écossais le fit asseoir au sol, prit place sur ses genoux, attrapa les courtes mèches blondes de sa nuque d'une main pour le forcer à relever le menton et effleura sa gorge de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux rivés sur l'objectif du portable qu'il tenait de l'autre main, il attendit que Dean emmêle ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes puis Aidan relâcha son collègue déboussolé au moment ou le « clic » caractéristique de la mise en boite se fit entendre et amena vivement l'écran devant ses yeux sans se soucier du regard amusé et brulant que le blond venait de poser sur lui.

- Héhéhé. Avec ça, si elles mouillent pas leur petites culottes, je veux bien embrasser la fesse droite de Graham !  
- Tsss. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler du Aidean, qu'est ce qui te fais changer d'avis ?  
- Mmmmh. Je pense que nous avons là de quoi bien nous amuser tout en faisant plaisir à nos fans, et, surtout, je veux rétablir l'équilibre et poser sur le net des photos où je ne suis PAS soumis.  
- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

Interloqué, Aidan leva le regard et fut étonné de voir que celui de Dean était sérieux, presque grave. Le blond posa délicatement sa main sur celle de l'Irlandais et, d'une caresse, lui fit lâcher prise sur le portable. Il porta l'écran à ses yeux, eut une moue appréciative en constatant que, effectivement, la photo portait bien plus de sensualité, de passion et, surtout, de réalisme que le meilleur des montages qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Son attention s'attarda sur le regard de braise qu'Aidan lançait à l'appareil. Gourmant, provoquant, très provoquant. Beaucoup trop. Sans hésitation, après un ultime regard, le néo-zélandais appuya sur la touche « supprimer » et posa le portable hors de portée du brun, toujours assis sur ses genoux, qui le regardait avec un air désespéré.

- Quoi ? Avec tout ce qui court sur nous, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es gêné par cette photo ? Elle est presque chaste par apport à ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui !

- Il n'est pas question de gêne.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Je ne veux pas que des nénettes en chaleur puissent voir ça.  
- Allez, tu t'en tires honorablement, tu étais carrément séduisant sur cette photo !

- Et toi donc… C'est justement ça le problème. Ce genre de regard, ou d'attitude… personne ne devrait en être témoin.  
- Hey… Dean, c'est notre métier tu sais. Tout ça, tous ces gifs, ces photos… c'est de la comédie… Rien n'est sincère… et… Non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça… ! Dean !

Aidan essaya de se relever mais le blond plus vif, l'attrapa et inversa les positions, allongeant délicatement l'acteur irlandais sur le sol et prenant place au dessus de lui, le couvrant de son corps. Il alla même jusqu'à oser lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts, troublé par le regard qui était posé sur lui. Bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir sur ces sites insipides.

- C'est exactement pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu postes de photo de nous deux. Parce que c'est sincère.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il se contenta de fixer Dean, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du regard, trop vrai, trop chaud, ou bien des mots… Son souffle eut un accro lorsque, sans le quitter des yeux, Dean passa doucement sa main sous son t-shirt et la posa sur sa peau, avant de la remonter doucement le long de son flanc. Le brun essaya de déglutir, mais il avait la gorge sèche. Il voulait repousser la main aussi, mais le contact était trop bon pour qu'il en ait le pouvoir.

- Aidan… laissons les jouer avec nos images… Et plaignons les… car elles n'ont que ça pour elles : nos images… Que je trouve tellement fade à côté de ce que je vois, là.

La main remonta le long des côtes, amenant le brun à se cambrer sous le toucher brulant.

- Tu es jaloux ?  
- Appelles ça comme tu veux.

Aidan se mordit la lèvre, le ton du blond s'était considérablement aggravé, son visage ne cessait de se rapprocher, doucement, et sa main lui brulait agréablement la peau.

- Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que d'autres que toi puissent me voir sous le joug du plaisir… moi, j'appelle ça de la jalousie.  
- Soit, je suis jaloux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois vu ainsi.

Dean abaissa encore son visage jusqu'à ce que les souffles se mêlent.

- Et possessif aussi.  
- On dirait bien.  
- Craquer pour un acteur n'est pas la meilleure idée que peux avoir un gars jaloux et possessif…  
- Je ne sais pas si on peux appeler ça « une idée »…

Puis, constatant que l'irlandais ne cherchait pas à se dérober, Dean poussa sa chance. Il effleura les lèvres si désirables des siennes dans une demande galante d'autorisation à aller plus loin, tout en emprisonnant la main d'Aidan dans la sienne, posée au sol prêt de la tête aux boucles brunes. Les doigts se nouèrent au moment même où les lèvres se lièrent une nouvelle fois, plus franchement, alors que l'irlandais répondait timidement au baiser.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, Dean avait pensé savoir ce que c'était qu'embrasser et toucher cet acteur d'outre mer. Du moins, en image. Après tous ces montages, tous ces fanarts et ces gifs, le blond avait fini par se faire une idée de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre de la part d'Aidan Turner. Bien sûr, le fictif était bien loin de la réalité. Aucun de ces gifs ne l'avaient prévenu sur ce petit gout pétillant qu'il sentait sur les lèvres et la langue de son ami, un exquis mélange d'arôme de café, de ces bonbons au cola qu'il affectionnait tant et d'un arrière goût savoureux que Dean n'eut aucun mal à définir comme le goût propre du brun. Aucune fanfic n'avait réussi à faire honneur à cette peau si sensible qui frémissait au moindre contact, se contentant bien souvent d'exagérer la douceur de la peau et la fermeté des muscles.  
Et pour ce qui était des gémissements, le néo-zélandais se donnait quelques minutes avant de lui en arracher le premier.

Le baiser prit en passion, les corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre et la main de Dean continua sa découverte du corps allongé sous le sien, remontant le t-shirt afin de dévoiler le ventre pâle, puis le torse que le blond s'empressa de caresser, sans rompre le baiser.

Lorsque les doigts taquins vinrent tourmenter son téton, Aidan tressaillit et retint un gémissement de justesse. Encore un. Il ne voulait pas gémir. Non il ne le voulait pas. Il était prêt à mordre la langue de son tortionnaire si cela était nécessaire pour ne pas perdre la face. Il attrapa la nuque de Dean de sa main libre et se redressa en cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Il n'était pas soumis. Non non non : ce n'était pas ce crétin d'autochtone bien foutu qui menait la danse.

Son corps s'arqua sans lui en demander la permission lorsque la main chaude frôla un point beaucoup trop sensible. Amusé, Dean revint tourmenter cette zone sur les côtes, ce qui amena son compagnon à se tordre sous le plaisir trop intense pour être supportable. Ne tenant plus, Aidan passa une jambe autour de la taille du blond et rompit le baiser, le souffle court, pour tenter de rassembler ses idées. Il fut immédiatement débarrassé de son t-shirt et la bouche affamée de Dean se posa sur sa peau, ravageant ses épaules, dévorant sa gorge avant de descendre le long des pectoraux. Puis, lorsque la respiration du brun devint erratique et bruyante, Dean revint clamer ses lèvres et abaissa fourbement son bassin qu'il fit rouler contre celui de l'irlandais qui, plus qu'un gémissement, poussa un petit cri dont l'écho se perdit dans la bouche de son ami. Grisé, le blond roula une nouvelle fois des hanches et dégusta le frisson électrique qui remonta le long de ses reins, grâce au contact de cette érection naissante contre la sienne, aux doigts qui se plantèrent dans sa peau sous le plaisir foudroyant et, surtout, ce gémissement langoureux qu'Aidan n'avait pas su contenir.

Amusé, Dean vint embrasser la mâchoire, la joue, puis le creux sous l'oreille avant de susurrer gentiment :

- Ce son suffirait à faire jouir plus d'une fanatique d'Aidean… prend garde ou je vais finir par penser que ces rumeurs sont vraies… celles qui disent que je n'ai qu'à te frôler pour te faire gémir.

Taquine la main remonta le long du flanc, sur cette zone si sensible. Aidan se cambra et, malgré ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre, un nouveau gémissement roula dans sa gorge offerte. Subjugué, Dean admira quelques instant son ami qui luttait pour garder un air digne. Puis il tendit la main pour attraper son portable, se plaça au dessus du brun et positionna l'appareil derrière lui, en hauteur, de manière à intégrer sa nuque et son épaule dans la photo. Troublé, Aidan joua le jeu et regarda l'objectif, sans chercher à forcer son expression ou à la modifier, ce ne fut que lorsque Dean ramena l'écran devant lui que l'irlandais se redressa, les sourcils froncés.  
La photo était… chaude, très chaude. La posture d'Aidan, son attitude offerte, ce n'était plus de la sensualité, ça allait bien plus loin. Un véritable appel au vice, renforcé par la présence de Dean dont l'épaule et la nuque portaient des traces de griffures et même une morsure. Et puis ce visage… le néo-zélandais en vint à se demander comment il avait bien pu être troublé par la grossière imitation d'un Aidan offert qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Visage aux lèvres meurtries, entrouvertes sur une respiration chaotique, aux yeux à demi-clos, brillants de larmes de plaisir retenu, brulant d'une passion bouillante et voilés par un désir puissant. Et ce bras qui gisait prêt de sa tête, dont la main était nouée à celle de Dean, reconnaissable entre toutes par la petite cicatrice qui courait sur le dos.

Le blond étudia la photo, le souffle court, puis, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Aidan en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas céder une nouvelle fois à la tentation. Le brun lui renvoya un regard troublé, avide de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Dean.

- Je… Tiens… prend ça. Si tu veux exploser le record de nombre de vues sur internet, je pense que tu as ce qu'il faut avec cette simple photo. Mais si tu penses que… toi et moi, on vaut mieux que ça… je veux dire, si tu penses que nous pouvons aller plus loin, si tu es intéressé pour ça, alors supprime la et… et, tu sais dans quelle caravane je vis en ce moment… Tu peux m'y rejoindre quand tu veux. Et si tu refuses, sache que je ne t'en voudrai pas et que cela ne changera en rien notre relation. Je comprendrai.

Le néo-zélandais planta son portable dans les mains du brun et se leva en l'abandonnant au sol après lui avoir laisser un dernier baiser sur le front. Aidan le regarda partir, un peu perdu, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette proposition.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà pensé à Dean sous cet aspect, avant même que le premier film ne sorte en salle, entrainant avec lui son lot de réactions insoupçonnées et surprenantes parmi les spectateurs.

Ca avait commencé avec Bilbo et Thorin, attirant les rires et les sourires amusés de tout le casting notamment ceux de Richard et Martin. Puis ça avait enchaîner presque immédiatement avec Kili et Fili, puis Kili et Thorin , Fili et Thorin, le mot durincest était arrivé à ce moment et, pour faire rire les caméramans, Aidan, Dean, Richard et Martin s'étaient parfois amusés, alors qu'ils étaient encore déguisés, à jouer une scène de l'une des très nombreuses fanfictions qui couraient sur eux, exagérant les caractères ou les situations. C'est lorsque les fangirls s'attaquèrent à Richard et Martin que les rires furent moins spontanés. Après tout, avec les logiciels informatiques, de nos jours, certains montages étaient confondants de réalisme et Martin recevait souvent des appels de sa femme, inquiète de savoir ce qu'il faisait à l'autre bout du monde, loin d'elle, seul, avec Richard. Bien sûr, l'Aidean suivit instantanément, ainsi que le Britchell et tous ces pairing inattendus et plus ou moins fondés.

En tant que personnalités publiques, Aidan savaient que leurs photos avaient des risques de se retrouver dans beaucoup de site, beaucoup de montages ou blogs. Mais, parfois, l'irlandais avait tout simplement l'impression que son image ne lui appartenait plus, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça prenne autant d'ampleur. L'irlandais avait beaucoup moins ri du phénomène et évitait dorénavant ces genres de sites ou bien n'y prêtait aucune attention, contrairement à Dean qui ne jurait plus que par ça.

Mais, lorsque Aidan tombait par inadvertance sur un fanart joliment dessiné qui le représentait avec Dean, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, se souriant comme des bienheureux dans une attitude qui respirait la sérénité et quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié, là, il se disait que, peut-être que c'était bien une suite logique à leur relation déjà fusionnelle. Que ça ne tenait qu'à eux pour que ce soit réel.

Il regarda encore une fois la photo de lui qui restait sagement sur l'écran du téléphone de Dean. Aidan était troublé par lui-même. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de jouer un vampire séduisant, il avait mis tout ce qu'il avait pu pour se montrer aguicheur sans en faire trop et il pensait avoir atteint le maximum de son potentiel dans les scènes les plus torrides. Or, ce n'était absolument pas le cas et Dean était sûrement le seul à l'avoir jamais vu ainsi : aussi chaud et bandant. S'il postait cette photo sur internet, il était certain d'exploser les records de vues et de convertir plus d'une personne à l'Aidean, et retirer ainsi à l'acteur blond le privilège d'avoir été le seul à avoir vu ce regard bouillant qu'il était incapable de simuler.

Finalement, le choix était assez simple à faire : il y avaient deux boutons sur l'écran : « partager » et « supprimer », à lui de choisir celui qui lui convenait le mieux.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
